It is well known that medications, e.g., pills, tablets, and capsules must often be dispensed over a prescribed number of consecutive days. In addition, it is also known that such medication dispensers are required by law to be child-resistant while at the same time being relatively easily opened by an elderly or infirm person. Child-resistant containers are known, such as screw-top bottles and flip-top bottles with locking mechanisms. These prior art bottles are often difficult for the elderly to open due to their diminishing manual dexterity. A traditional “amber” bottle closed by a child resistant mechanism incorporated into its cap or top of the bottle has been developed for the dispensing of medication in pill form. These prior art pill bottles suffer from many problems.
A prior art amber bottle typically poses a nuisance for a user of limited dexterity. Often when using such prior art bottles, multiple pills will be handled and put back into the bottle because of difficulty in selecting one pill at a time. This inevitably leads to contamination of the remainder of the pills in the bottle from hand moisture or body oils, often leading to decreased effective shelf-life of the medication. Thus, these bottle often did not address completely or cure the issue of stability/integrity of the medication. Also, with a traditional amber bottle the user does not get any feedback as to whether or not a correct dose has been taken.
Blister packs, often referred to as “unit dosing” packages, are also well known as offering a solution to some of the foregoing problems. They are typically formed of polymers or other flexible materials with a plurality of depressions or blisters that each receive and dispense a pill or capsule. One side of a conventional blister pack is covered with a foil material to seal and secure the pill or capsule in place and so as to provide for compound stability during storage. When finger pressure is applied against a convex portion of the blister, the capsule breaks through the foil material thereby releasing it for consumption. The blister pack often ensured the stability of the medication by isolating and sealing the pill in a single compartment. Unfortunately, blister packs do not provide an adequate child-resistant dispenser. Also, the elderly user may have difficulty releasing the medication from the dispenser in the prescribed manner as a result of diminished finger strength or flexibility.